dance with my father again
by kidd3389
Summary: darien had fallen in a coma. serena misses him so much. her and rini make a song to wake him up. pelase read the songs so sad! rr


Disclaimer: I don't own sailor moon and I don't own the song its called dance with my father by luther vandross  
  
In a big house in Tokyo japan lived a small family. They had a lot off money but even more important they had a lot of love for each other. Serena and Darien shields lived lovingly with there 9 year old daughter rini. They all sat in there living room Serena and Darien were listening to music and rini was sitting on the floor coloring. A new song came on and Darien asked offering his hand "would like to dance?" Serena took his hand and they started to dance. Rini watched them starry eyed they look so happy together I would be really happy if nothing ever changed in our family. The song ended and they both sat down.  
  
"rini its time for you to go to bed." Serena said.  
  
Rini looked at her mom with puppy dog eyes and said "mom.. I don't wanna go to bed! Please let me stay up longer, please!"  
  
"no honey you need your rest its time for bed!" Serena told her again.  
  
"oh your so not fair your so mean!" rini cried and ran into her room.  
  
Serena had a hurt look on her face. "I'll go talk to her" Darien said.  
  
He walked into rinis room and sat down at the edge of her bed. "hey is everything ok" he asked.  
  
"no mommys always so mean to me why cant I stay up later.?" She asked.  
  
"your mom is only trying to do whats best for you. And you need your rest honey" he told her  
  
"besides you don't wanna end up cranky like your mom when she doesn't get enough sleep do you?" rini started giggling and Darien smiled and kissed her on the forehead . "I love you daddy" she said.  
  
"I love you to princess now go to sleep"  
  
"ok daddy" he turned off her light and closed her door as rini drifted off to sleep.  
  
He walked over to Serena and sat down by her. "so. is she a sleep?"  
  
"yeah she was just over tired and being a little cranky like someone I know" he smile at her. "hey I hope you don't mean me buddy" she said.  
  
"I never said it was you" Serena got up and walked to their room.  
  
"why are you going to bed its not your bed time"  
  
"well im going to go to sleep I don't want to be cranky tomorrow." She said. He just laughed and followed her to their room.  
  
Things went on as they were Serena and rini argued once in a while and Darien would solve everything. Every night Serena and Darien would dance together and rini would watch them. It was her favorite part off the day she could tell her mom and dad loved each other so much. Things didn't stay so perfect for long though. One day Darien had gotten really sick. Serena took him to the hospital.  
  
"so doctor is he going to be okay?" Serena asked.  
  
"well I'm not entirely sure he has a strange disease that could lead to a coma " the doctor said.  
  
"No, No there has to be something we can do about this" "im sorry ill leave you guys alone now"  
  
Serena looked over at Darien who was a sleep she took his hand and started crying. "Darien I love you I love you so much never forget that" she said. Rini didn't know what was going on why were people trying to take her daddy away from her she thought she just didn't get it.  
  
Darien went into a coma and was in it for a couple months. Every night rini would go by her moms door and here her crying. She was crying for her daddy. "Darien, Darien why are you leaving me please god don't let him die." Serena cried. Rini wanted to go in their and hug her mommy but she didn't she figured she should leave her alone. Rini went back to her room and thought of something, I want to write a song for daddy she thought.  
  
The nest day  
  
"mommy can we write a song for daddy, maybe it will make him come out of a coma." Rini asked.  
  
Serena smiled at her daughters wishful thinking but Serena knew that it wouldn't work, but she couldn't brake rinis hear so she said " sure honey why don't we do that write now." They worked on the lyrics together for a couple of days.  
  
The next day at the doctors visit he told Serena "mrs. Shields I don't think that your husband is going to ever come out of a coma he pretty much just surviving off of life support I think you should just let him go , but the choice is up to you."  
  
She couldn't believe it she wouldn't believe it .I guess deep down in her heart she knew but wouldn't ever admit it to her self. I cant let him go just yet I have to let him hear rini's song first. She walked into his room.  
  
And went to rini and said. "rini do you want to sing your song for daddy?"  
  
"no mommy I want you to you have such a pretty voice" Serena nodded and went over to Darien. " Darien this is a song rini wrote for you it in her prospective but she wants me to sing it to you"  
  
"  
  
Back when I was a child, before life removed all the innocence  
  
My father would lift me high and dance with my mother and me and then  
  
Spin me around 'til I fell asleep  
  
Then up the stairs he would carry me  
  
And I knew for sure I was loved  
  
If I could get another chance, another walk, another dance with him  
  
I'd play a song that would never, ever end  
  
How I'd love, love, love  
  
To dance with my father again  
  
When I and my mother would disagree  
  
To get my way, I would run from her to him  
  
He'd make me laugh just to comfort me  
  
Then finally make me do just what my mama said  
  
Later that night when I was asleep  
  
He left a dollar under my sheet  
  
Never dreamed that he would be gone from me  
  
If I could steal one final glance, one final step, one final dance with him  
  
I'd play a song that would never, ever end  
  
'Cause I'd love, love, love  
  
To dance with my father again  
  
Sometimes I'd listen outside her door  
  
And I'd hear how my mother cried for him  
  
I pray for her even more than me  
  
I pray for her even more than me  
  
I know I'm praying for much too much  
  
But could you send back the only man she loved  
  
I know you don't do it usually  
  
But dear Lord she's dying  
  
To dance with my father again  
  
Every night I fall asleep and this is all I ever dream"  
  
Serena finished the sond with tears in her eyes. She was about to let heim go she prayed that hed live with out life support.  
  
#arnt I evil tell me do you thinkl he should live????? 


End file.
